The Rain And The Lunar Princess
by Sailyx8096
Summary: A princess is soon to come to Namimori, which needs the assistance of the Vongola. She becomes close to Yamamoto Takeshi. Yes, It sucks. But I tried my best so... xP
1. Letter!

Tada~ SURPRISE!~ New chapter and somewhat new story!~ I decided to redo this one because even I lost interest in it. And well, I also started drawing. I'll show you guys in probably the next chappie. Anyway, enjoy~

**Warning**: OOC-ness, lack of words, barely enough plot.

* * *

><p>It was a usual typical day at the Sawada's residence. Reborn was relaxing on the porch of the house, taking the usual baby nap. A letter was fluttering through the air and landed in Reborn's hands. The arcobaleno sat up and read the letter. A smirk than appeared on his face as he said, "Well, this will be interesting..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Haha! See you guys later then!"<p>

A raven haired teen wearing a Namimori baseball uniform waved to his fellow teamates as he left them. He ran straight to the locker room and changed his uniform. Once he finished, he went out and decided to reunite with his friends. Just by the gates was the Dame-Tuna and the hotheaded Octopus.

"Tsuna! Gokudera!", Yamamoto called out.

The said people turned to him as he called. One rather annoyed at his approach.

"Yamamoto!" The brunette called back.  
>"What took you so long, baseball freak?!", shouted the silver head.<br>"Haha, gomen, gomen. Practice turned out longer than expected!", replied Yamamoto, finally reaching his friends.  
>"Next time, try to be a little faster!", shouted Gokudera.<br>"Calm down Gokudera-kun. Let's just walk ho- ACK!"

Dame-Tsuna fell forward as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

"J- Juudaime!", the bomber cried out in worry.  
>"How slow, Dame-Tsuna.", said the arcobaleno who jumped from Tsuna's head to the ground.<br>"R- Reborn!" shouted Tsuna as he stood up with his trusty right-hand man helping him.  
>"Haha! Hey kid!", laughed the ever so carefree baseball nut.<p>

Reborn took out a pink letter as he faced Dame-Tsuna with a smirk.

"I have received some great news earlier today.  
>"Eh? What news?"<br>"... We're going to have a guest drop by real soon..."

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Yay~ It's done~ Well, please review~<p> 


	2. A 13 year old kid?

Gawd, I haven't updated in forever xD I concentrate on other stuff after all, and it's not like anyone reads these anyway...

So, chapter update I guess xD 

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined into the room of the Sawada residence as the brunette was still fast asleep in his bed. With books and paper scattered everywhere, not even the sound of his alarm clock woke him up. Then again, who would want to wake up after sleeping for 2 hours. Unfortunately, he had his own morning alarm, which was rather painful.<p>

WHACK!

"O- Ow...! Reborn!", the brunette shouted, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the infant in front of him who had onyx eyes staring back at him.  
>"A mafia boss should always wake up early. Especially if there's a visitor.", the infant stated.<p>

Tsuna looked to Reborn with curiosity and confusing, not having a clue about what he was talking about. "A visitor..?"

* * *

><p>"Ah!~ Tsu-kun! Good Morning!", his mom cheerfully greeted with a spatula in the air. "You're up rather early! Ah, but then again, you do have a guest waiting for you."<br>"Eh?", Tsuna looked to his mom in surprise as he went in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread from his plate and started munching on it. "Who?"  
>"You didn't know?", asked Nana as she put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "It must be one of Reborn-kun's friend then!", she concluded, smiling happily. "She's such an adorable little girl.~ She was unconcious in front of our door when I found her."<p>

Tsuna just continued eating his bread replaying the words in his head. Who could the visitor even be? Another baby friend of Reborn? His mom did say little girl. Who could it be?

Messing up his train of thoughts, he could hear Reborn talking to someone else in the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
>"... Yeah.."<br>"Would you like anything?"  
>"No..."<br>"I see. How long has it been since the incident?"  
>"... Three months.."<br>"And how are your parents?"

"Ah, sorry princess. I shouldn't have asked."

Wait, what? Princess?! What would a princess be doing in my house?! And what are they even talking about? What incident?!

Tsuna went into the room and was surprised to see a seemingly 7 year old girl sitting there with Reborn. The girl looked to him a bit surprised but she then looked to the floor in front of her as if she found it more interesting to look at than the clumsy person who lived in that house. The girl in front of him was wearing a dress, the kind that you wouldn't normally see everyday. In fact, it had too much glitter.

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna. You're here.", said Reborn looking to Tsuna. He looked back to the girl and jumped onto her shoulder. "This is Princess Yui. Her kingdom was just attacked 3 months ago. I want you and the guardians to take care of her. It's your mission as the Tenth Vongola boss."  
>"Eeeeeehh?!", shouted Tsuna, surprised at what was just said to him. "B- But Reborn!"<p>

I don't want to take care of another kid!

Yui clicked her tongue in annoyance. All attention went to her as she stood up and went to the front door.

"I'm not a kid anymore..", she muttered. "So you don't have to worry about taking care of me. I'm 13 so I can handle myself."

Her words just made Tsuna stand there in shock. Her appearance itself was making it hard for him to take her words seriously. She's 13?! But she looks like she could be the same age as Lambo! Using his state of shock as an opportunity, she opened the door and ran out. Realizing she went out, Tsuna shook his head to get out of his dazed state and chased after her.

~TBC~


	3. Not A Kid!

KON KON MINNA-SAN!~ X3 I AM ALIVE! And I hash updated :D I completely forgot how to do those line thingies soooo please just deal with this as a line instead.

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

Ignoring the brown teen's cries, the little girl continued running. How dare he call her a child? He may not have said it but he certainly thought it!

"Leave me alone!", Yui shouted as she looked back to glare at him. "I told you I can handle myself so stop following me!"

The little princess kept running while the brunette followed after. He then noticed two figures in the distance that got closer and closer as they approached.

"Ah- Stop!"  
>"I said!-"<p>

* THUD *

The next thing Yui knew, her rear had met the ground painfully and almost nearly had her head hit the ground as well.

"Teme, watch where you're going you stupid girl!", a certain silver-haired bomber shouted.  
>"Maa, maa Gokudera.", said the other, trying to calm his friend before turning back to Yui and holding his hand out to her with a smile. "Are you alright?"<p>

Immediatly, the girl slapped the other's hand away, glaring as she stood up on her own. "I don't need your help!", she shouted. Tsuna then approached them, panting heavily as he put his hands on his knees and paused to catch his breath.

"Juudaime!"  
>"Oh! Tsuna!"<br>"Tch.."

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!", Tsuna called out in acknowledgment "Don't just run off like that um.. Yui?", he said as he looked straight at the other.

The smaller figure just stared at the ground, finding it more interesting than these three.

"Is this girl bothering you Juudaime?!", Gokudera asked protectively as he gripped onto his dynamites.  
>"Maa, maa Gokudera.", Yamamoto said patting his shoulder with a smile. "She's just a kid!"<br>"Don't touch me!", the other shouted, reflexively hitting the others hand away from contact.  
>"STOP CALLING ME A KID!"<p>

The three immediately snapped their attention to the girl who was obviously not happy. She clenched her small fists and glared at all of them. "I am tired of being called a kid! I'm 13 years old! I can handle myself as I have been doing so for the past few years! And you!", she then glared at Tsuna. "Why did you follow me anyway?! You thought it yourself that you don't want to take care of another 'kid'!"  
>"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?!", Tsuna exclaimed in shock.<br>"How dare you shout at Juudaime?!", shouted the angered octopus.

The little girl just sighed and looked away, and just for a brief moment, her eyes showed a bit of sadness before returning into a glare. "If it weren't for Vongola Nono, I wouldn't be here in the first place.."  
>"Grandpa sent you?", Tsuna asked.<br>"Ah. It's true."

Reborn then suddenly hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder from out of no where and looked to Yui. "She was sent here by Vongola Nono for us to take care of her. She didn't like staying there so she was sent here to see if she can get along with you or your guardians."  
>"Eh?" Tsuna said in shock.<p>

Yui just sighed and looked to Reborn sadly. "Do I really have to..?", she asked softly but was loud enough for the other to hear. Reborn nodded before hopping onto her shoulder and whispered to her ear. Her eyes widened slightly for a bit before she lowly nodded and started walking off to the direction of Tsuna's place as soon as Reborn got off her shoulder. A playful smirk then appeared on Reborn's face.

"Now then. Let's play a game then, shall we?"

~TBC~ 

* * *

><p>That's it for now :3 R&amp;R! x3<p> 


End file.
